Confused Locomotion
by Adlet
Summary: It's Tierno's birthday, and he's thrown a huge dance party. When Serena arrives, Tierno gets a Spinda as a birthday present from her. Awhile after, Serena and Calem (who are only watching the dancers), bump into the same Spinda who invites them to join. Calem rejects Spinda, but that backfires when Teeter Dance is against him, turning Calem into impulsive alter-ego of himself...


**For this One-Shot I gave myself a challenge;**

**I generated one random adjective as well as one random noun.**

**From those two words, I got a propmt.  
The words I had to work with? **

**"Confused Locomotion".  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tierno!"

Music was loud and booming, and multicolored lights shined in every direction on the dance floor. People and Pokemon alike were dancing and spinning to the beat, some better than others. Brightly colored presents of all sizes were set up neatly on a table set off to the side of the room, so the true centerpiece were the DJ and lively people and Pokemon there.

"Thanks, Serena!" said Tierno in a warm manner.

"I got you something!" Serena continued, pulling something out of her pocket and handing over a blue and red Great Ball to her friend.

"Serena, you didn't have to!" he beamed, turning it over in his hand, "What's inside?"

"Well, throw it and find out!" the golden-haired Pokemon trainer countered with equal excitement.

"Okay, then!" with enthusiasm, the burly dancer threw the ball, making it arc high into the air and barely brush the ceiling, "Come on out!"

The capsule opened and released the contained Pokemon with a blinding light. Within the beam, the silhouette of a bear-like Pokemon appeared. The ray abruptly vanished and evaporated, leaving behind a little cream bear with one red patch around its muzzle.

"_Da!_" it shouted with glee, stumbling dizzily around on its feet, making pretty much anyone who looked at it lose their own balance. The Pokemon appeared to have a tempo of it's own when it came to dancing.

"Woah, a Spinda?" gasped Tierno, pulling out his Pokedex, "Thanks _so _much, Serena! I've been looking for one of these!"

"It's no problem, really!" Serena smiled. Tierno took a brief look at the entry of Spinda, then stashed it away.

"All right, Mr. Spot Panda Pokemon," he announced, "let's see what you can do!"

"_Spinda!_" roared the little bear with enthusiasm, his ears flopping when his head perked up. Together, Spinda and Tierno energetically elbowed their way onto the dancefloor and began to spin and wave around to the beat. Serena continued to watch as Tierno and Spinda stopped momentarily. Tierno appeared to be teaching Spinda a new dance move. Serena laughed when she saw the little Spinda try the move with more enthusiasm than she had never seen before.

"Looks like they're having fun," someone commented behind her. Recognizing the voice near-instantly, Serena felt her heart beat quicken the slightest bit.

Calem.

"Yeah, seems so..." Serena replied, looking back at Tierno and Spinda. Somehow, the Spinda had already learned how to balance on Tierno's head. Spinda's movements seemed almost hypnotic as it switched from left to right with Tierno's movements. Already, the two seemed to be in perfect sync with one another. Serena hoped that Spinda would make a good addition to her friend's dance-team. Spinda, soon after, made a smooth fall onto one of it's paws, keeping near-perfect balance all the while. The surrounding crowd were chanting and hooting in applause.

"How does he do it?" asked Calem suddenly.

"Do _what_, exactly?" responded his grey-eyed rival, looking at him questioningly.

"How does Tierno manage to be so carefree?" answered Calem, continuing to fix his gaze at the dancing duo, "It's just incredible that he can just do whatever and not care what others think..."

"That's Tierno for ya," Serena chuckled, "Being like that is just one of his strengths, I guess..."

Calem took a step forward to get a better look. However, while doing so, he accidentally brushed his hand against Serena's. Immediately pulling it back, his face was flushed full of color.

"Sorry," he apologized a little too loudly while closing his eyes tightly. Serena, too, began to feel her face heat up.

"N-no, it's fine..." she stumbled, "Really..."

The two looked in opposite directions, pretending to focus on something that, in reality, was meaningless, such as the tiny crack in the floor that Serena saw.

"C'mon, guys!" Tierno shouted above the booming music and scaring the daylights out of his two friends, "You've just been standing here doin' nothing! It's a dance party, so have some fun!"

"I-I don't really dance..." Calem explained nervously with his hands up.

"Sure ya do!" Tierno reassured him, "You're human, aren't you?"

"Well, yes..."

"_Spin?_" Tierno's Spinda chirped, tugging at Calem's pantleg tentatively. The dancer looked from Spinda and back at Calem again with some excitement.

"See? Even Spinda wants you to dance!" Tierno continued.

"I really don't think..."

"_Da..._" Spinda growled in a light tone, starting up a dance routine that he seemingly made up himself. By the second, Spinda's movements quickened faster and faster.

Calem gave a sigh and shook his head at the Spinda and crouched down to his level.

"Sorry, little buddy, but I don't think-" he stopped abruptly and stiffened. His eyes momentarily widened then returned to normal... for the most part, anyway. Oddly, though, he continued to watch the spinning Spinda like his life depended on it. What exactly was happening?

"Oh, shoot!" Tierno exclaimed, "That's Spinda's Teeter Dance!"

"Yeah... so?" Serena countered, "All it does is confuse whoever it's used against..."

"It confuses _Pokemon_, Serena." Tierno corrected worriedly, "But I'm not quite sure how it effects trainers..."

"Well, then _do _something, Tierno!" she yelped and threw her arms up in exasperation, "_You're _Spinda's trainer!"

"R-right!" Tierno scrambled in response, "Spinda, stop!"

The Pokemon obliged and looked at Tierno mischievously. The look unnerved the two standing trainers, but were then releaved to see their black-haired friend shake his head and rise with the grace of a Mamoswine back to his feet. Though, for whatever reason, his eyes appeared somewhat distant which in turn made Calem as a person seem detached. The look of the expression was both amusing and even a little unnerving.

"_This _should be interesting..." Tierno whispered to Serena.

Calem blinked and casted his black supplies bag aside onto the floor. He then promtly walked over to Serena and extended a hand, looking her in the eye.

"Serena," he started coolly, "_voulez-vo__us_ danser _avec moi__?_"

"I thought that you knew that I can't speak French..." Serena replied nervously, glancing at her burly friend with a silent cry for help.

Calem looked a little hurt by this, but continued to look at her with determination for an answer.

Eventually, Tierno cleared his throat.

"Serena, he's asking if you want to dance with him." he pointedly explained in a hushed tone.

"_S'il vous plaît,_ _prenez ma main_," Calem cut in a rather brash manner. Shortly after, he looked from one friend to another desperately. After taking in what Tierno had translated to her, Serena gave a giggle of delight.

"Oh- of course I would!" she giggled, shocked by her fellow trainer's change in attitude. Happily taking his hand, she saw Calem's expression lit up brighter than the radiance of a Sylveon's blinding Moonblast attack.

"Excellent!" he shouted jubilantly, pulling Serena with him onto the dance floor in a hurry, cutting their way through the crowd. At some point or another, however, the jam-packed party guests parted to leave enough space for the two latest dancers. Swinging her around somewhat offbeat to the music, Calem seemed a bit more 'loose' when it came to the idea of dancing. He was smiling and laughing as the two rivals danced and spun along the crowd of Tierno's other guests, his eyes still remaining somewhat foggy and unfocused all the while. It was like he was experiencing a daydream, except in real life. Though, despite all of this, he's actually formed an expression of confidence.

Serena, despite his distant expression, was laughing and dancing along with him. Never in her dreams did she expect that Calem of all people would dance in this sort of crowd, let alone, with her. Their dancing eventually slowed along with the music booming on the stereos in the background.

"_Êtes-vous__ un bon moment_?" he asked her politely, dipping her clumsily.

The pale-eyed trainer nodded just before being pulled back up to a standing formation with Calem, not entirely sure of _what_ he had just asked her. His strong arms guided her like a Shepard tending to one of his Mareep as he continued to guide his friend in dance, even if the blue-coated trainer could be called anything but professional.

"_Parce que, avec vous, il est toujours un grand moment_..." he murmured almost nervously, his face once again returning to a familiar red. Serena gave him a polite, shy smile in response. Calem, being taller by quite a number of inches, angled his head slightly downward, his grey eyes meeting her's in a newfound serious yet unsure manner.

"S-serena..." he started hesitantly, slowing down their dancing ever so slightly, "_p__uis-je vous dire quelque chose_?"

Her light-skinned face then deepened in shade- almost as dark as her rival's. She, of course, hadn't been able to comprehend what he _said_, per say, but it was, in which, the tone he had spoken that could be understood by anyone of any tongue.

Giving a brief and nervous nod, her rival, the boy tightened their motions and hindered their energetic swinging to more of a 'controlled' motion.

The duo spun in a steady and, for once, rhythmic motion, stepping in unison. Circling and spiraling, the two Pokemon trainers were almost nose-to-nose and were now looking at the other eye-to-eye.

The honey-haired trainer's heart began to pound out of her chest. She quickly prayed to Arceus to not allow her jelly-legs to fail her now.

"_Je crois que j'aime__... pas_." Calem stopped himself before rephrasing his words to something more fitting, "_Je pense que_ Je t'aime, Serena."

Closing his matching grey eyes as well as the gap between the already close trainers, the taller rival bent down slightly to press his lips against her's, filling Serena's stomach with countless welcome Vivillon. Being at first surprised, she eventually became accustomed to it all and returned the passion of the kiss directly back to Calem. He firmly embraced her closer to him as the kiss deepened, and so did the sunny-haired girl. The two felt like they were suspended in space and frozen in time encased inside of an envelope of pure bliss.

Love truly _is _a universal language.

It was seconds after, of course, Calem's eyes flew unexpectedly open, but this time they were completely clear and back out of his limbo of a reverie. Opening wider still when he saw what he was doing, he abruptly broke the kiss and hastily retreated back a few steps. Her rival continued to lower himself to a defensive position and apologize profusely over and over again. His face was now filled with a deeper red than ever before, this time, the color had reached from the tip of his ears, all the was to the back of his neck. The rival's fists were clenched tightly enough for his fingernails to break the skin of his palms, and his teeth were also gritted tightly.

"Please don't hate me! I wasn't aware of what..." her rival stumbled for and explination.

"Calem-" Serena attempted.

"I didn't know that the Spinda had Teeter Dance!"

"Calem..." she tried again.

"You must really think that I'm some kind of weirdo, right?" he chuckled in self-pity as well as hysteria.

"Calem!"

Her fellow Pokemon trainer reluctantly ceased to run his mouth and fearfully listened to what she had to say.

"You got confused by Spinda's Teeter Dance," she began.

"I know, I know-"

Serena continued over him.

"Apparently, confusion by attack on humans differ from that on a Pokemon,"

Calem gave a nervous swallow, seeming to brace himself for the absolute worst.

"And by _that_, Calem, I think that Teeter Dance caused you to be some sort of..." she looked for the phrase, "an open book."

"What did I _do_?" he demanded, clamping his balled fists even more so.

"You, uh... asked me to dance," the girl recalled fondly, "But in complete French."

Calem took in a sharp breath. He seemed to be beginning to sweat.

"Then how were you able to answer me?" he questioned.

"Tierno translated you for me."

"Oh _no_," Calem groaned miserably, "_Please _don't tell me that he was there translating the whole thing..."

"He wasn't," the female trainer responded quickly, "Don't worry, he wasn't! Just the first line."

"I'm scared to ask for what happened next..." he breathed, slapping a palm ferociously to his forehead.

"So, you went around dancing with me and then, well," she gave a stifled giggle caused by her giddiness, "You know the rest."

Calem sighed and shook his head in defeat. "So that's it then?"

"Yep." his rival answered.

He gave another pause before continuing.

"I guess that I don't really have an excuse, then..." he said at last, "That's how I feel about you."

Serena shined his a wide smile of delight.

"You really mean it?" she beamed.

"Well, I can't exactly put the Delcatty back into the bag, now can I?" he told her looking back into her eyes once more, "But by the look on your face, you somehow don't hate me..."

"I don't and I never would," she replied confidently, "I... I love you, too, Calem."

"Serena?" said Calem, voice at a higher pitch from his nearly uncontainable excitement.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for another round of dancing?" he asked, timidly extending his arm like the previous time.

"I thought you'd never ask." Serena answered with pleasure, taking his hand in her's.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't either speak or read a lick of French, so to make this story and my planning work, I made a bunch of rough translations through, you guessed it, Google Translate. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person or that it upsets anyone who's ...

**So here are the rough translations of each foreign phrase:**

**1.** "_voulez-vous __danser avec moi_?" roughly translates to "would you like to dance with me?"

**2. **"_S'il vous plaît, __prenez ma main_," roughly translates to "Please, take my hand,"

**3. **"_Êtes-vous__ un bon moment_?" roughly translates to "Are you having a good time?"

**4. **"_Parce que, avec vous, il est toujours un grand moment_?" roughly translates to "Because with you, it's always a great time"

**5. **"_p__uis-je vous dire quelque chose_..." roughly translates to "can I tell you something?"

**6.** "_Je crois que j'aime... pas_. " roughly translates to "I think I like... no."

**7.**"_Je pense que _Je t'aime," roughly translates to "I think that _I love you_,"

* * *

**I give full credit for the idea of having Calem speak in French to Neonz! If you love this pairing, I suggest that you go ahead and read her fic "Snow Warning"! I promise you- it's very good!**

**So, for my second ever shipping fic, how'd I do?**

**Please, if you want, give me some feedback! I love hearing from you all!**


End file.
